Loves deception
by smileedudes
Summary: Damon would never admit to his feelings, not even as a human but one girl changed it all. Her name was Tianna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tianna had never felt so cold before. It was like her very skin had turned to ice. She'd never been so afraid to open her eyes. Never had she cowered away, like a child, from the sounds of the forest the way she did now, hearing every leaf hit the ground, hearing every scratching and hissing sound the animals made. She could feel the warm delicate drops of rain hit the bare skin of her face and arms. And could feel the damp moss and fallen leaves under the palms of her hands. She lay still for a moment, summoning the courage to finally open her eyes and face whatever it was that frightened her enough to prevent her from opening them. '1 2 3' she whispered in her mind, and with that her eyes snapped open revealing the tall trees that loomed above her with their barley covered canopy's, and thick branches that seemed to sag down under their own weight. She sat upright supporting her weight on one hand and pealing her damp hair of the back of her neck with the other. Suddenly the sun began to glare down at her through a small gap in the trees, Tianna immediately stood up using the cool welcoming shade to shield her from the stinging the sun caused to her eyes and skin. She moved backwards until her hands reached something hard and rough behind her. She clung to the tree for a moment, it seemed to bring her some form of comfort, her eyes scanned the forest seeing every tiny pattern etched into the bark of the trees, and every vine or creeper that wormed there way up higher and higher until there was nothing left to climb. Tianna watched as the sun disappeared back behind the trees, she chose this as her moment to move. She vaguely knew what part of the forest this was, hoping that if she continued forwards there would be a road, and with her course set she began to move forward her bare feet gliding over the sinister roots that had twisted their way up out of the ground attempting to make her fall or stumble. Once she had reached the round it didn't take long before a carriage came thundering down the muddy track, she stopped turning swiftly to stare at the man controlling the horses. He pulled the reins back and the horses reared in protest, the man's face grew pale, and his mouth dropped. Tianna froze, what had caused him to react like that. "M-miss are you alright" he stuttered jumping down from his seat hastily. Tianna didn't answer him; she just stood there entranced by a sudden frantic pounding that began to fill her ears. The man took a few cautious steps forward "Excuse me, Miss are you alright" the man swallowed, and his breath caught in his throat as Tianna took a small step forward her ears closing in on the pounding noise, it seemed to be coming from his throat. A small voice began to spark concern in the back of her mind it was telling her this was all wrong she shouldn't be able to hear a man's pulse, a pulse that was pushing thick warm blood around his body. Tianna's throat burned at the thought of blood, her stomach seemed to somersault why was her mouth watering, why did her gums ache? The man jumped backwards grabbing for his sword, why was he acting as if he'd seen a monster, Tianna was confused she outstretched her hands trying to show she was no threat but it created the opposite reaction. The man began to scream quotes from the bible, as he slashed his sword through the air "Get back you angel of hell!" he screeched "Your kind have no presence here!" he began to thrash his sword around even harder, causing his long greying hair to fall back away from his throat. Tiannas eyes pricked, she could see under the thin ghost like layer of skin a long blue vein. She lunged forward at the man; she felt as the sword sliced through the gown, and almost caress her stomach she did not however feel the pain that should be forcing her to the ground. Her mind analysed this but the need to tear away this man's throat was just too strong, two sharp teeth tore through the skin of her gums and grazed over her lip, and with that she closed the distance between her now throbbing canines and his thick warm pulsating neck.

Tianna flew up from her position on her bed. It had been years since she had slept properly with dreams, but tonight she had the most frequent of all, the one from her first day of being a vampire. She pushed herself away from the crumpled sheets and moved across the room to her mirror. Her forehead had a small veil of sweat covering it, and her eyes were bordered by small black circles. She sighed and brushed a hand through her thick black hair, she stared at her reflection a moment longer allowing her mind to wander, it returned back to the first time she had seen herself in her new form. Her face was pale and ragged; her throat was covered in dried blood which ran all the way down past her chest. Her lips were swollen and her gums were torn and bleeding from the new set of teeth that had emerged. Her once pale blue eyes were slightly blood shot and her iris had become so much darker human eyes would have sworn them to be black. She ran feeble shaking hands through her hair, hair that was once a shining copper brown, had become a shocking shade of black, it seemed not only had her soul and heart become darker so had her appearance. She was still shockingly beautiful, but now her beauty scared her, her dark eyes and dark hair made her look like a dark goddess, a soulless beauty, an angel of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon Salvatore wandered aimlessly through the Salvatore mansion. He was bored, Elena and her group of 'misfits', as he often thought them, were at school, he supposed he could of called Andie but oh yeah his pathetic little brother had inconveniently killed her a few days ago. He could of gone out but most of the people were at school or work the ones who weren't he supposed were just slobs or not worthy of his attention. He sucked the last of the blood from the blood bag, screwing his face up at the slightly bitter taste that non-fresh blood had. He threw the bag over his shoulder, not really caring where it landed, and proceeded to move from the room. He stopped at the bottom of the antique oak staircase, he peered up it resting tired eyes on the door to the attic, he tilted his head sideways noticing that the handle had been damaged, curiosity began to bubble in his mind "What could little brother be looking for in there" his voice trailed off into a faint whisper of interest. He ghosted up the stairs before giving the door a swift kick with the tip of his boot, the hinges creaked "Best get them changed" he noted glancing at the slightly rusted hinges. He made his way up the few wooden steps smoothly brushing past a few cobwebs dangling freely from the ceiling. Reaching the top of the stairs he flipped a light switch, the bulb flickered a few times before stopping at a constant glow. He narrowed his eyes; the room was filled with objects covered in dusty sheets. He moved round the room rapidly tugging away all the sheets creating a cloud of dust in the process. He stood still for a moment wafting a hand in front of his face in an attempt to keep most of the dust away from his eyes and nose, even vampires had sneezing fits. After a few moments the dust settled and the objects around the room began to become clear. Over in the far corner stood a beautiful Victorian dresser no doubt older than himself, beside the dresser was a long velvet red couch, in its day he imagined it would of been a magnificent piece but sadly it had been left here to perish. To his side there was a full length mirror, he ran his arm up and down its side brushing away most of the dust that had collected there over the years, the frame of the mirror was ornate and covered in small silver flowers, he continued to rub his arm over the mirror itself until he could see his reflection perfectly. He looked at his reflection for a few moments scowling at the collection of dust in his hair; he ran his hands through it a few times until there was barley a remnant left. He rested his eyes back on his reflection a small vein smile curling the corner of his mouth, but his vanity was stopped abruptly by the sight of something else in the mirror. He turned slowly, his mouth dropping slightly. He moved cautiously towards the object that was leaning against an ancient wardrobe. He blinked a few times, as if he thought that when he opened his eyes it wouldn't be there. He lowered his self down until he was in a kneeling position; he gently brushed his clean arm over the square shape removing a thick layer of dust revealing the face of a young woman. It was a portrait, a portrait of someone Damon used to be close to when he was human. He stared for what seemed to be an eternity, not moving or breathing, just staring, the only thing that was making the tiniest of movements were his eyes, continuously roaming over the face of the canvas's occupant. He gazed at the young woman's familiar blue eyes outlined by soft thick eyelashes, her lips were not parted in a smile but set in a forlorn pout, her complexion was creamy holding only the smallest bit of colour in her cheeks, her dark hair was a cluster of waves falling down the side of one of her shoulders reaching inches below her chest. His fingers reached out uncontrollably to sweep down the young woman's cheek, he allowed his fingers to linger millimetres away from the portraits surface in fear he might damage it. And then with an almost heartbroken whisper he spoke her name "Tianna".


End file.
